


Ducks

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Crowley's beginning and end the ducks were a constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

My life began and ended with the ducks.

Yes that came out rather sappy and romantic. It is not literally true, as an angel I was made long before Earth; my demonic existence also began before ducks. Still, they were there at the beginning of what really counts. We were sitting feeding ducks and celebrating the non-apocalypse when I looked to my right and realized I was in love with him. Strange that I had never noticed before, but looking at the joy and relief that had been on his face since Adam, banished the Host of Heaven and the Hordes of Hell, I realized that he was the dearest, most lovely thing in my life. And I fell for the second time. This time was far more pleasurable, I fell in love. So that was the beginning with ducks.

Now you may wonder about the ending of ducks. After all, with the apocalypse averted there should be no end. How I wish that had been so. We had been together for several decades when Heaven finally noticed. They were angry, those archangels, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael. They sent down several cherubs. I'm sure you just imagined cute babies with wings-don't. Cherubs are angels, beings of God's creation, his first children. When holding swords and filled with righteous fury they are more than a match for a lone Principality and his demon lover. After our pathetically small struggle they dragged him back to Heaven. The ducks which had flown in fear at the cherubs' arrival eventually returned. Aziraphale never did.


End file.
